Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, an apparatus using a light emitting diode (LED) has been widely studied as a light emitting device.
The LED is an apparatus to convert electrical signals to light using characteristics of a semiconductor, wherein a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive type semiconductor are stacked and then power is applied to the stacked structure so that light is emitted from the active layer. The first conductive type semiconductor layer may be an n-type semiconductor layer and the second conductive type semiconductor layer may be a p-type semiconductor layer. Alternatively, the first conductive type semiconductor layer may be a p-type semiconductor layer and the second conductive type semiconductor layer may be an n-type semiconductor layer.
Meanwhile, in a vertical LED structure where a first electrode layer applying power to the first conductive type semiconductor and a second electrode layer applying power to the second conductive type semiconductor layer are overlapped in a vertical direction, a phenomenon where the electric current is concentrated on the bottom or lower side of the first electrode layer may occur.
When this phenomenon occurs, the operating voltage of the light emitting device is raised, the life span of the light emitting device is decreased, and reliability of the light emitting device is deteriorated.
Also, as the light is generated mainly from the active layer on the lower side of the first electrode layer, the generated light is not completely output to the external of the light emitting device but is reflected on the first electrode layer to be absorbed by the light emitting device, thereby deteriorating the optical efficiency of the light emitting device.